


Patience

by softzen



Category: NCT, NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Complete, Dom!Hansol, Dom/sub, Fucking, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Sub!Yuta, Teasing, hansol's patience slips, wink - Freeform, yuta is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softzen/pseuds/softzen
Summary: yuta is a naughty sub who misses his dom and teases to get what he wants, luckily hansol's patience has slipped





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> heyy sav here, i wrote this right after cherry bomb and personally i think its a bit cringy at first but the sex is good so enjoy

It had been a simple day, Hansol was watching Yuta, Taeyong, and Sicheng work on choreography. He was thoroughly enjoying watching his boyfriend’s body twist and move to the beat of the song. Yuta had always been serious about staying on task while in the studios, which is also why Hansol’s jaw dropped when Yuta winked at him in the middle of the dance practice. Yuta never dared tease him in public what made this any different. 

Pleasantly surprised, Hansol let it slide, liking the sudden burst of healthy confidence towards him. However this confidence became less and less endearing as it went on. More and more lip biting, teasing trailing of hands on his own thighs; Yuta was being cocky and Hansol wasn't too sure he could he could let it go one for much longer, but practice ended and they went their separate ways and Hansol forgot about Yuta’s misbehavior.

The next day Hansol was reminded of it when Yuta happened to make direct and purposeful eye contact with him as he bit his lip during a hip thrust. 

Hansol wished he could have been there to drag him back home with him that night, but the odds were not in his favour and Yuta’s misbehavior was left unpunished.

Yuta pulled the final straw when they treated three of the maknaes to dinner. It was a nice night, jokes thrown about and a wonderful feast, Hansol had been enjoying himself, that is, until the younger decided to sit on his lap.

The original gesture had been innocent enough, but Yuta's intentions became more and more clear as he bounced quite hard multiple times while laughing to one of Donghyuck’s remarks. 

Hansol grit his teeth and grabbed Yuta's hips in warning, smiling tightly at the maknaes as if Yuta wasn't being an inappropriate tease. 

Then while Mark distracted the others with a story, Yuta being the little shit he was, thought it would be the perfect time to grind, may I repeat, grind his ass down on Hansol’s member in the same room as the three maknaes. 

How Hansol bit back his moan was a mystery, but thankfully, none of the poor maknaes caught on to the small actions of Yuta's hips. Because he didn't stop there, he bounced not once, but three more times during the rest of the night. 

Hansol’s had little patience to begin with, so when Donghyuck innocently asked for a ride home, Hansol was just about ready to tell him to walk the two miles.

Donghyuck as always chatted up Yuta till they were laughing so hard, Hansol’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel with anger. 

“Thanks for the ride home, hyungs,” Donghyuck said opening up the door, “Next time, I say we make Mark pay,” he winked and shut the car door. 

Yuta rolled down the window as Hansol began to pull away and honestly he was so done with the his boyfriend at this point he'd almost floored it outta there.

“Goodnight!” Yuta yelled waving enthusiastically. 

Donghyuck waved back. “Don't let the bed bugs bite!” Yuta laughed, but Hansol knew the bugs would not be the ones biting tonight. 

He back out of the driveway the moment Donghyuck's door closed. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yuta looking at him and the tight lipped glance he sent back, made the younger shrink into his seat a little, not daring to speak up. When they arrived Hansol led the way up and unlocked the apartment door quickly and held it open for Yuta, who scurried in looking down at the ground.

“Bedroom now,” Hansol growled, pushing Yuta forward, slammed the door behind him. Hansol trailed after him and closed his bedroom door tightly, before turning on the younger.

Hansol placed his hands on his hips and kept his tone as calm as possible, “What was that?” 

“What do you mean?” Yuta batted his eyelashes and sat down on the bed. 

“What do I mean,” Hansol mumbled under his breath advancing on Yuta, “You know exactly what I mean and I think you should go get change, right now.” 

Yuta opened his mouth to protest, but Hansol simply began to pull of his coat and then Yuta ripping an outfit from his personal drawer and shutting the door to the washroom. 

Hansol and Yuta’s relationship was different from most in the bedroom, Yuta’s ‘personal drawer’ consisted of various lingerie sets, dozens of toys and many, many collars. 

Yuta always had a thing for collars and chokers, even before his debut, ranging from thin lacy strings to thicker leather ones with big buckles. Hansol had been against them at first when they prevented him from leaving marks along Yuta’s flawless neck, but as things advanced he soon found that he loved the way Yuta withered and keened as he tugged on them. They then obviously became a staple in their sex life. 

He sat back on the bed and waited patiently for Yuta to emerge. The door cracked opened and Yuta peaked his head out hesitantly. 

“Let me see you darling,” Hansol said, placing his hands on his thighs. The younger blushed and stepped into the room.

Yuta was stunning. The strappy bodice was black and clung to every curve, the thong lacy and dainty, the bra’s cups sheer showing off Yuta’s perky nipples. A thick lace garter was held around his left thigh with a buckle. The outfit was one of Hansol’s favorites and left little to the imagination and topping it all off a silver chain collar hung tightly around his neck.

“Baby, you are absolutely gorgeous,” Hansol groaned. “Come ‘ere darling.”

Yuta took one step forward and Hansol tisked him, shaking his head. “On your knees, baby.” 

Falling to his knees, Yuta began to crawl forward and when Hansol made no move to pull Yuta up into his lap, he sat at his feet and pouted his big lips. “Hyung,” he whined, “I'm sorry.” 

Hansol hummed. “What are you sorry for, darling?” 

Yuta looked down at his lap,flushing a light red. “Teasing you,” he mumbled. 

“What was that, sweetie,” Hansol reached forward pulling Yuta's chin up, “you're going to have to speak up.” 

“I'm sorry for teasing you, Hansol,” Yuta exhaled breathless at the masculinity radiating off of Hansol and lifted his head up at the perfect angle for a kiss. Yuta could feel goosebumps rising on his skin, he wanted to press himself into Hansol's heat, but he knew if he did his punishment would ultimately be worse. He slowly began wringing his hands in from of his crotch, trying to hide how hard he already was from Hansol's voice. 

Yuta and Hansol had been going through what Yuta referred to as a sexual ‘dry spell’ of almost two weeks and Yuta's libido was about as high as the pollution in Seoul. In short Yuta was suffering and Hansol didn't even notice and Yuta was too shy around him to just ask for a blow job or to be fingered open till he's sobbing to be touched. So it was only natural for Yuta to fall back to one of the only things he knew he was good at: being a bad boy. 

Yuta knew Hansol like the back of his hand and he knew it was only a matter of time before he'd snap, considering he had patience as thin as paper. Yuta hadn't even gone through the whole plan, he was actually only on day three of five, and if Hansol found out the other things he'd been planning… well, Yuta's just glad Hansol snapped early. 

Hansol gently pressed his lips against his and Yuta melted into the kiss. At the slightest pull Yuat moved forward with him, sitting up and gripping Hansol's thighs, but there was only so far he could follow before climbing into Hansol's lap and finally the kiss was broken. Yuta huffed and squeezed Hansol's thigh in protest.

“I know you're sorry, baby, I really do.” Hansol shook his head. “But I have to make sure you won't do it again.” 

Yuta instantly began to whine. “But, but, I dressed up for you and, and-”

Hansol shut him up with a short caste kiss. “But you've been a bad boy, Yuta, and bad boys get punished and I didn't say you could touch me yet either,” Hansol’s voice dipped down in warning and Yuta's hands flew off of Hansol's thighs. “Isn't that right, darling?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good,” Hansol said and stood up, surprising Yuta and knocking him back on his ass. “Now go find the matching leash to your collar, darling.” 

Yuta gulped and slowly raised to his feet, walking to his personal drawer and tugging it open. It took Yuta an embarrassingly long time to find it considering how many other similar items were inside the drawer. Finally, his hands closed around a cold metal and as he pulled the leash out, the chains clinked together loudly. 

“There is it,” Hansol smiled taking it from Yuta and attaching it to his collar. He held the end firmly and gave the slightest teasing tug that had Yuta breathless. “Now undress me.”

Yuta eagerly reached for the hem of Hansol's shirt, but he stopped when the older tisked him again. “With your teeth, baby.”

“Can I touch you?” Yuta asked immediately. “To stable myself?”

“Yes,” Hansol purred, playing with the leash, “You can touch me now.” 

Yuta’s hands fell to Hansol's hips as he ducked his head down, grasping the hem between his teeth. His hands traveled up, as he lifted the shirt with his teeth. Yuta whined when Hansol didn't help once he got to his neck and arms. He looked up at him with pleading eyes, but Hansol didn't move a muscle and so Yuta hesitantly pushed him down to his knees. 

The leash became tighter the further Yuta lifted the leash and he felt himself become increasingly aroused at the situation. At that height Yuta was able to pull the shirt over each arm, Hansol swapping the leash between hands, not letting go, until Yuta finally pulled it his head with minimal help. 

At this point, Yuta was breaking a sweat at the tedious task and breathing heavily out his nose.

Hansol stood back up the moment he was finished and held jaw lovingly, the shirt still hanging from Yuta's mouth. “Good boy.” 

Yuta nuzzled into his hand like a cat at the praise and flung the shirt somewhere in the room. Yuta fell to his knees for the second time tonight and looked up at Hansol, admiring the view from where he sat. Hansol’s stomach was defined and his pants hung low on his prominent hips. He smiled when he saw Hansol had neglected to wear a belt, it would make removing his pants much easier. 

Hansol graciously unbuttoned them and ran a hand through Yuta's hair. Yuta smiled up and placed kisses on his hips all the way to the zipper where he mouthed at Hansol's hard member through the thick material. 

He pulled the zipper down and took the thickest part between his teeth, tugging as hard as he could. The jeans fell only a little, barely moving over Hansol's ass and Yuta was insanely horny at this point, everything was taking to long, and he was ready to shove Hansol onto the bed and beg him to fuck him dry. Although the small voice in the back of his head told him the more he compiled the sweeter the payout and so Yuta decided if he was going to remove his pants with his teeth then he was going to give it all he had. 

The next eight minutes were almost torture for Hansol, watching Yuta scramble around him, teeth scraping at his legs, making him hiss impatiently. 

Yuta made a point of kissing at Hansol’s clothed member each time he made his way back around to the front, simply making holding back harder, but Yuta was so good for him, the effort he put into pulling his pants off has Hansol almost ready to put off the rest of the punishment, but of course, Yuta begging for him was something he could never put off. 

Once Yuta got Hansol's pants to his knees, he fell back, panting at the older’s feet, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and his member straining against the thin lace thong. 

“Please, Hansol hyung, please, I'm sorry, I’m sorry I was a bad boy, Hansol,” Yuta finally whispered and looked up at Hansok with hooded eyes, “Please, I-I want you.” 

“You can use your hands now darling,” Hansol simply said, ignoring most of what Yuta said. 

Yuta instantly ripped his pants down and Hansol stepped out of them carefully. One thing that bothered Yuta, was Hansol managed to stay so calm on the outside, when Yuta could clearly see in his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to bend Yuta over and have his way. 

Hansol tugged at the chain leash, catching him off guard and cutting of his air for a moment, dragging Yuta over to the bed. Yuta scramble on his knees, hissing as he regained a normal breathing pattern. 

“You’re so good for me, Yuta,” Hansol purred sitting on the bed and leading him onto his lap where Yuta wasted no time pulling Hansol into a kiss and grinding himself down on Hansol’s thigh. 

Finally, he thought as their lips moved together messily and eagerly. Again, from the way Hansol kissed him, with such urgence, nipping, and sucking at his bottom lip, Yuta knew how much he longed for him, and yet, the impatiente Hansol held back every time. Hansol bucked up against Yuta and he gasped into his lover’s mouth. 

Hansol wasted no time slipping his tongue into the mix, licking into Yuta's mouth, exploring every inch, as the younger just barely kept up. He moaned as Hansol dug his fingers into his plump ass, rocking his hips on Hansol’s thigh.

“Yuta,” Hansol pulled away, smirking, “go grab the ring.” 

Yuta cried out angrily. “No, no, no, Hansol, please you know how much I hate that thing, please, please don't make me wear the cock ring!” 

Hansol shook his head and asked, “Do you want me to get it?” 

“N-no!” Yuta exclaimed. “I'll get it, hyung.” Hansol dropped the chain leash as Yuta forced himself off of Hansol's thick thighs and went to his personal drawer, muttering about he shouldn't have to put up the the stupid cock ring as the chains clinked around his ankles.

“You're being such a good boy,” Hansol praised as Yuta returned, but he stopped him from sitting back on top of him and said, “Hand it over.” 

Bitterly, he handed the stupid cock ring over and pouted again. Yuta had never liked the thing, he didn't understand why some people took pleasure in the pain the dry orgasms brought.

“Good, now undress so I can wrap it around your pretty cock, baby,” Hansol purred and Yuta flushed embarrassed. He slyly began to unstrap the bodice from himself and let it drop to the floor, watching as Hansol's eyes devoured his image. Then went the sheer bra with a little trouble from the chain leash and his fingers toyed teasingly at the thong, before reaching lower to unbuckle the garter.

“Beautiful, baby,” Hansol encouraged quietly, fiddling with the cock ring.

Yuta played with the lace, before hooking his thumbs under the thong and pulling them down with a little twirl to show off his perky ass, the chains wrapping around his legs loudly. Yuta’s cock sprung up once freed from the lace and he bit his lip as the cold air it his throbbing member. 

Hansol hummed in approval at the action and made a come hither motion with his fingers. It also happens to remind Yuta how much he wanted those fingers inside of him doing the same motion and he made a mental note to beg for them later. 

Yuta fell into his lap with a frown but fought to hold back a moan when Hansol took his member in his hand, the fiction almost too good to be true. Then the uncomfortable sensation of the cock right being placed on his poor dick. 

Hansol then captured Yuta's lips once again, his fingers sliding lower and lower on Yuta's ass. Hansol trailed kisses from his lover's mouth to Yuta's chained neck and licked at the silver, now warm from Yuta's body heat. He mouthed just above the chain and slowly sucked a bruise just to the left of his Adams apple. Yuta moans and ground down on Hansol, arching his neck to give him more room to work. 

Hansol runs his finger around the rim of his pucker and Yuta is shivering at the sensation, he tired to fuck himself on Hansol's finger, but he just kept rotating it as slowly as possible. 

“What do you want baby,” Hansol murmurs against Yuta’s neck, sucking a beautiful bruise as his lover tries to answer.

“I-I want, o-h,” Yuta grinds and the faintest noise makes it way out of his throat. 

“You have to tell me, Yuta,” Hansol grabbed at as much of the younger’s ass he could and licked Yuta's earlobe, whispering, “Come on baby, tell me what you want.”

Hansol squeezes his ass harshly, prompting a loud groan from his lover and pulls his down onto his left leg, grinding his thigh up into Yuta's crotch. 

Yuta’s head is spinning at the sensation of Hansol's thick, warm thigh between his legs and suddenly any rational answer seems a little stupid. 

“I w-wanna,” Yuta arches his hips down onto the thick muscles, “ride your t-thigh!” 

“But, baby, what to good boys say?” Hansol gave Yuta’s ass a punctuating smack. 

“P-please!” Yuta keens. “Please, hyung, let me ride your thigh!” 

Hansol moved his hands up to Yuta's hips, guiding him down, “Of course darling,” Hansol nosed up his neck sucking more marks on the expanse. 

Yuta didn't hesitate to push himself down had hard as he could on Hansol’s thick thighs, rolling his hips against the bulging muscles with his head thrown back, gasping moans escaping his mouth with every movement. Yuta was so hard he couldn't think straight, the cock ring dug into the base of his shaft painfully and he whined angrily knowing he wouldn't be allowed to come. His hips hit Hansol’s harder and harder, he hoped they would bruise as he chased an orgasm he couldn't have. 

“Pl-ease,” Yuta begged and panted humping helplessly against Hansol, “just f-fuck me! I’m gonna be a g-good boy, Hansol! I promise, just fuck-k me!” 

“But you look like you're having so much fun, baby,” Hansol groaned and took Yuta's ass again, massaging the muscle. 

“Daddy, please fuck me!” Yuta cried out, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes from the pleasurable pain and Hansol decided right then and there he needed to open Yuta up. Not because he called him Daddy, no, but because Hansol was… impatiente, definitely not because he almost came right then and there the moment the word left Yuta's mouth. 

Hansol man handled Yuta, onto the bed and crawled on top of him, smashing their lips together sloppily. Yuta moaned tugging at Hansol’s underwear, he wanted his cock right now, the sight of it straining against the thin fabric drove him crazy. Hansol batted his hand away and instead clasp Yuta’s cock. Hissing at the stimulation, Yuta thrust up into his lovers hand, he didn't care if the feeling made white blotches dance across his vision, he just wanted to get off. 

Yuta was close to sobbing as Hansol gave him a couple good jerks, before removing himself completely to reach for lube.Yuta panted, breathless and sweaty, laying still on the bed, too horny to move and tired enough to sleep, but with the cock ring, it was impossible to even feel relatively comfortable.

The telltale click of the lube cap caught his attention and as if on auto pilot, Yuta’s legs spread as wide as possible. Hansol click his tongue in praise and ran a hand along Yuta’s thighs, watching as goosebumps rose along the pale expanse. Hansol made himself comfortable between his lover's legs and pressed a kiss on the inside of his thigh.

Yuta’s shivered and rolled his hips ever so slightly and impatiently. Then all at once Hansol licked a thick strip from the base to the top of Yuta's weeping cock. He flat out sobbed at the action, he'd been hard for too long, since he'd sat down on his lap in the restaurant to be exact, and the cock ring was the cherry on top, everything was too much and too little at the same time.

Hansol’s wet fingers trailed down the cleft of Yuta's ass as he took the head of Yuta's cock and sucked. Yuta cried out and began mumbling, “More, more, more.” Hansol applied a bit of pressure on his sweet pucker, but not enough to go through then pulled off of Yuta's cock completely. 

“No,” Yuta panted, “no, no, no. Hansol, please, you can't just not, please, I want your fingers so bad-”

Yuta moaned as Hansol pressed a single finger in up to the knuckle. He bucked down on the digit with as much enthusiasm he could muster, whimpering. 

“You’re so tight, Yuta,” Hansol licked his lips and worked the finger in slowly and carefully, making sure Yuta was in no pain. Hansol was purposely avoiding his prostate and Yuta clenched down on him frustrated and attempted to fuck himself. 

“Shush, I got you,” Hansol purred mouthing up the side of Yuta’s cock. 

“More, hyung,” Yuta begged keening, “please.” 

“Hyung’s got you, baby,” Hansol smirked and added a second finger, jabbing at Yuta's prostate. The reaction made Hansol’s dick twitch in his pants. 

Yuta’s hips stuttered up, then his back arched up at an impossible angle. Hansol's name was forced out in pleasure and the sound fell into a sob, tears falling freely, mouth open in bliss. 

Hansol moved his fingers inside of Yuta was a purpose now, scissoring him open until he was three fingers deep and Yuta was babble nonsense about wanting to be fucked forever. 

Yuta’s cock was almost purple and insanely hard, Hansol was worried if he took the cock ring off, Yuta would come right away. 

“Hey, baby, how you doing, Yuta?” Hansol gently pulled his fingers from Yuta's eager ass and hovered over him. Yuta flat out began to whimper like a dog in heat at the loss of Hansol’s fingers. He tried to buck his hips up to meet Hansol's, but the older held his hips down. “Baby, you gotta tell me how you’re doing.” 

“Good, good, good, so good, hyung,” Yuta moaned tugging at Hansol’s underwear, “please, daddy, please fuck me, just fuck me!” 

“Shush, baby,” Hansol purred mouthing along Yuta's jaw line, “I got you darling. Do you think your gonna cum if I take the ring off?” 

Yuta didn't answer at first, trying to collect his thoughts as Hansol gently kissed his neck. “I-I don't think so, but m-maybe, hyung.” 

“I'm going to leave it on a little longer, baby,” Hansol mumbled unto Yuta's neck, not waiting for a response and sat up, reaching across the bed to grab a condom. He ripped it open carefully and Yuta perked up at the sound and opened his eyes as wide as they could go. Yuta, despite the tears just occasionally dripping from his eyes, smiled and licked his lips as Hansol tugged his boxers off. The cold air hit his cock hard and he pumped himself a couple of times shivering as he finally touched himself before unraveling the condom on his length.

Hansol began to slick himself up slowly and drizzled some more on Yuta's hole. “Tell me how much you want me, Yuta. Tell daddy how much you want him?”

Yuta clenched around nothing and mumbling an inaudible response. 

“You're goning to have to speak up, sweetie,” Hansol hummed and pressed two fingers teasingly against his swollen rim, not hard enough to breach, but enough to make Yuta’s hips roll with need as new tears pooled at his eyes.

“I w-want you!” Yuta wailed, “Please! I-I want you to fuck me, pl-ease!” 

Hansol was moving into the place the moment his lover opened his mouth. He pushed Yuta's legs up and guided his dick to his entrance and inched his head in. Yuta moaned and ran his hands up Hansol's back, pulling his closer, his legs trying to lock themselves behind him, trying to impale himself on Hansol's dick. 

Yuta was mumbling shamelessly, “Please, Hansol, Daddy, p-please, Hansol hyung, I-I want- I want you inside of me.” Yuta's hands curled into Hansol's hair, tugging at the roots, begging him in a voice so broken Hansol slide in to the hilt a little harder and a little faster. 

Yuta moaned loudly and a hand crawled at Hansol's bicep uselessly. He clenched at the intrusion, wriggling his hips, getting use to to feel of Hansol's cock stuffed deep inside of him.

“Tell me when, baby,” Hansol exhaled, shivering as Yuta's heat squeezed him. 

Hansol ran his hands down Yuta's thighs, pushing them up, giving himself more space to work and then from beneath him Yuta whispered, “Hansol hyung, p-please, move.” 

“I love you,” Hansol whispered into the crook of Yuta's neck as he pulled out halfway. He angled his hips and then slide back into Yuta's heat slow and teasing. Yuta’s back arched at the simple measure. 

“More!” Yuta moaned and pulled at Hansol's hair. Hansol thrust deep and hard at his lover's request aiming where he hoped his prostate sat and was rewarded with the most delicious sob of his name Hansol thought he'd ever heard. 

Hansol shoved their lips together in an uneven kiss, swallowing all the little noises Yuta made as Hansol fucked into him. His thrusts so strong they pushed Yuta up further on the bed until his head almost hit the headboard. Hansol never once relented, thrusting deep into Yuta's prostate and slowly his mouth went to his neck were he bit and licked at the bruising expanse. 

Hansol was so close already, Yuta’s needy ass was squeezing him so beautifully, oh, and the noises. Hansol loved the noises Yuta made at his every thrust, shamelessly vocal, his voice could get Hansol off faster than anything. 

Yuta was flat out sobbing and his cock was flushed a bright red and harder than stone. Yuta spoke senselessly now, words jumbled and either too quiet or too loud to comprehend. He mostly just said, “Yes, Hansol. Daddy, please,” and of course, “m-more.”

Hansol reached down and took his cock his his hand and the cry that left Yuta's mouth had Hansol’s ears ringing. His hand was like nothing else and he didn't know whether to buck up into his sweet palm, or down onto Hansol's thick length, the decision had him throwing his hips up and down, no art in the movements, only the most amazing painful pleasure.

“Good b-boy,” Hansol grunted and finally released the cock ring from Yuta's cock. Almost instantly Yuta came with a scream, white cum spurting from his cock so hard it hit his chin. The sight alone triggered Hansol's orgasm and he shoved himself in hard, shooting his load inside of Yuta's spasming ass.

Hansol fell onto his elbow, catching himself before he crushed his lover beneath him. Yuta hissed as Hansol pulled out the oversensitivity too much. Hansol rolled over and pulled of the condom, tying it and throwing it into the garbage near the door. He panted for a moment before bending over to kiss Yuta as softly as he could, lips gentle and caring against Yuta's quivering lips.

“I love you, Yuta,” Hansol murmured against his lips. 

Yuta smiled into the kiss and mumble something that might have been “I love you too,” but came out more like little happy moans. 

“Lemme take care if you, baby,” Hansol whispered and rolled off the bed, to retrieve a wet towel and came back to see Yuta almost half asleep and covered in his own cum. “Awe baby.” Hansol clean Yuta up gently, pressing kisses into his damp skin and promised him a bath in the morning and a day to themselves as he curls up against Yuta for a good night's sleep.


End file.
